


Crucible

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Misc [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: result of a tumblr prompt





	Crucible

“You did _what_?!”

“Relaaax, it’s fine!” 

Ikora sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sometimes I think you and I have very different definitions of the word ‘fine’.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Ikora turned as Zavala walked into the room. He glanced between them, curious but not surprised. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Cayde said, waving his hands dismissively. “Just a little bit of Dawning fun.” 

“Cayde challenged Hawthorne to a match in the crucible,” Ikora said. 

“You did what?!” Zavala exclaimed. 

“Not against  _me_ , obviously,” Cayde said. “Against one of my Hunters. She volunteered.”

“What Guardian would volunteer to fight a civilian?” Zavala asked. 

“Weeell… one who… maybe… sort of… reallyhatessaidcivilian,” Cayde muttered. “But it’ll be fine! Totally fine. Shaxx won’t let her get hurt.” 

Zavala let out a pained sigh. 

“Come on,” Cayde entreated. “It’ll be great! First civilian in the Crucible.” He made a grand gesture with his hands. 

“First civilian to die in the Crucible,” Ikora said, her tone slightly mocking. “This isn’t happening Cayde.” 

“You’re no fun.” 


End file.
